1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording apparatus and magnetic head, and more particularly to a highly reliable magnetic recording apparatus and magnetic head for high density recording.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In keeping with the move to higher density magnetic recording apparatus in recent years, the problem of thermal relaxation has put limits on improving the recording density of conventional longitudinal recording, and attention has focused on perpendicular magnetic recording. Of the perpendicular magnetic recording systems, one viewed as holding significant promise was reported at the International Magnetics Conference (Intermag 2000), and combines a perpendicularly magnetized medium having a soft magnetic underlayer with a single pole recording head.
A problem in a perpendicularly magnetized medium having a soft magnetic underlayer is that magnetic domains form in the soft magnetic layer. The readback head detects magnetic flux emanating from the domain wall of an underlayer magnetic domain as noise, and this noise can be mistaken for the original signal.